A Zashley Story
by All4Zash
Summary: Zac and Ashley Like each other but they don't notice. Vanessa likes Zac and wants to go out with him...But Zac's confused he can't choose...Lucas like Vanessa and A couple other random celebritites guest stars And monique and Corbin's relationship heat up
1. Chapter 1 Left Behind

**

* * *

**

** A Zashley Story**

**Starring:**

Zac Efron

Ashley Tisdale

Vanessa Hudgens

Lucas Grabeel

Monique Coleman

Corbin Bleu

Co- Starring:

Kenny Ortega

Jennifer Tisdale

** Chapter One- Left Behind**

It was 12:00 in the afternoon; the High School Musical cast had just wrapped up the final scene after filming for 4 straight months.

The Cast was sitting on the leather sofa with suitcases at hand as the director and choreographer, Kenny Ortega, gave them a congratz.

"I just want to say that I am very proud of you all, you guys have done a great job and I hope that this movie is a hit" He smiled pacing back and forth.

"Thanks Kenny but we couldn't have done it without you" Zac Efron smiled with agreements from everyone else.

"Yeah Kenny if we do a sequel I'm so onboard" Vanessa Hudgens Mentioned.

"Before we leave we have something for you" Ashley Tisdale told him holding something behind her back "Just to show our appreciation" She continued revealing the gift. It was a metal with the words "Worlds Best Director" printed on the front.

"Aww, how nice, you really shouldn't have done this" Kenny Blushed.

"We wanted to" Monique Coleman told him.

"Yeah, maybe we should go, were gonna miss our flight" Corbin Bleu explained.

"That's a good idea, the cars outside waiting for us" Lucas Grabeel told them peering out of the window.

Everyone began hugging Kenny goodbye and walking out of the door.

"Hey guys wait up I left my bag upstairs can I have some help bringing it down" Ashley called, but everyone was already outside, except Zac.

"I'll help" He volunteered following her upstairs.

"Here it is" She huffed pointing at the huge suitcase.

"Oh, this thing? That's nothing" He smiled picking up the bag without a sweat.

"I didn't know you were so strong" She said following him down the steps.

"What does that mean?" He asked then stopped to face her.

"Umm… Nothing just that-"

"Ash… Chill out! I'm just joking" He laughed.

"Oh, well I knew that"

They both headed outside, the car was gone.

"I can't believe they left us" Ashley groaned, "I'm sorry Zac if I got my stuff earlier like everyone else we'd be on the way to the airport right now"

"Don't put yourself down it's not 100% your fault" He smiled, just as his cell phone rang.

"Hello" He answered it.

"Hey Zac its Vanessa" The voice on the other side of the line said.

"Hey, V why'd you guys leave without us" He asked.

"It wasn't our fault the driver took off before we could stop him" She explained.

"Do you think you guys can come back and pick us up?"

"I don't know, we are already across town and even if we do come back we won't make it back in time for the flight. Maybe you guys can catch another flight" She suggested.

"Good Idea, I'll call Kenny right now. Bye" He said then hung up the phone.

"Are they coming back" Ashley asked.

"No they have no time I have to call Kenny and reschedule" He said walking inside.

Ashley sat outside for a second then pulled out her cell phone and called her sister, Jennifer Tisdale.

"Hello" Jennifer answered the phone.

"Hey Jen, I have bad news, I missed my flight, so I'll be getting there a day or two behind schedule" Ashley explained.

"Okay, mom won't be happy, but I guess there's nothing you can do, so I'll tell her, see you soon" She said then hung up the phone.

That's When Zac stepped outside.

"The Only available flight is for tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning" He told her.

"Well, that's not too bad" Ashley smiled smoothing down her long blonde hair, then entering the house.

Zac followed close behind, "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, watch a movie" She looked into his piercing his blue eyes and smiled.

"Good Idea"

Zac made his way over to the DVD player and rummaged through a bunch of movies until they finally decided on what to watch, The Exorcist.

After an hour and a half of screaming they both headed to bed.

* * *

It was midnight Ashley sat awake in her bed still spooked from the movie.

She repeatedly shifted to get comfortable but no position suited her. That's when she gave up and got out of bed. She opened the door to her room and stepped out onto the cold floors of the hallway.

Ashley knocked on Zac's bedroom door. Moments later he opened it. He obviously looked sleepy, he was yawning and his hair was a little frizzy, he wore pajama pants without a shirt.

"Hey Ash, what's up" He groaned.

"I can't sleep" She whispered.

"Was it the movie?"

"Yeah"

"Come in" He smiled, grasped her hand and led her in the room. "I'll take the floor you can have the bed"

"No, it's your bed you can have it, I'll take the floor" Ashley insisted.

"I'm not putting you on the floor" He said, "We'll share it"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah it'll be like a sleepover" He told her lying down on the bed.

"Okay" She smiled lying down next to him.

* * *

**The next Morning**

Ashley opened her eyes and noticed Zac's arms wrapped around her waist. She shifted to face him, he was cuddled against her. Moments later he opened his eyes.

"Good morning" He smiled.

"Good morning" She replied.

Zac shifted to get comfortable and noticed his arms around Ashley.

"Oh sorry" He said awkwardly.

"It's okay, I don't mind" She smiled and they both got out of the bed and made it up.

"What time is it?" Zac asked fluffing a pillow.

Ashley peered at the alarm clock sitting on the dresser beside the bed.

"It's 9:30" She told him.

"Oh, we have time- do you want to go out for breakfast?" He asked helping her make up the bed.

"Umm…. Sure that sounds good"

* * *

Hey this is something new....for zashley fans only....so don't bring your zanessa business in here... pleaze review.... and comment....and give ideas..... IF U HAVEN'T ALREADY... CHECK OUT MY AFTER BREAKING DAWN SERIES...

xoxo

-mALASIA


	2. Chapter 2 What?

**Chapter 2- What?**

**_(Not based on real events this is fiction) (wISH IT WASN'T)_**

It was 10:00 am; Zac and Ashley sat at a local restaurant called "Bacon and Eggs" and ate breakfast.

"So are you excited for the big premiere in a couple weeks" Zac asked taking a bite of his eggs.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it's over, you know? It feels like yesterday we tried out and now we are about to do a premiere" Ashley replied.

"Yeah I know it's unbelievable" He agreed.

Ashley opened her mouth to say something but closed it suddenly changing her mind.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, Just stuff on my mind"

"Like what?"

She sighed then studied his face for a second before speaking.

"Well I have a question, and I'm not sure how to word it."

"I'm sure I could figure it out"

"Okay well, look…umm, Listen we have been friends since like forever right?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, and I was just wondering-." She paused and took a deep breathe before continuing.

"I was wondering if you could tell me, what's going on with you. You've been distant lately, is something wrong?"

"Umm, no" He lied, badly.

"Come on Zac you know you could tell me"

"There's nothing to tell"

"Fine if I tell you my secret will you tell me yours?"

"Yes" He agreed

"So you _**do**_ have a secret" She snickered

"Oh man how did you do that? That's not fair!"

"I have my ways" She grinned and finished off her breakfast. "So tell me"

"The deal was you tell me yours"

"Okay, well. I kind of like this guy-"

"Do I know him?" Zac interrupted.

"Yes, and we hang out a lot and I just need your advice on how to proceed" she stuttered.

Zac smiled. "Maybe you should tell him, and he might feel the same way back…."

"Well………. It's your turn" She chickened out.

Zac took a deep breath and pierced his lips, "I like this girl too, but I don't know how she feels about me"

"Well, sounds like someone needs to take there own advice….tell her"

"I think I will….." Zac paused then grasped her hands and stared into her brown eyes. "Ashley… I want to tell you something"

"What is it?" She asked her voice as low as a whisper.

"I- I- like Vanessa"

_What?_ She thought. _Vanessa, but- but._

"Really- Vanessa" She managed to slip out between gasps.

"Yeah…What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost"

"Um... it's nothing, we just need to hurry. The flights soon"

"I guess your right…." He left a tip and stood up before leaving.

* * *

**_Later_**

Ashley was fully packed; she sat in her room waiting for the car to arrive.

She slid her hand into her suitcase and pulled out her journal. It was a fluffy pink material, with ribbons and a purple lock, "Ashley" was spelled out on the front in jewels.

She grabbed a pen then pulled it open and began to write:

Dear Journal,

_**Zac doesn't want me anymore, or at all. He likes Vanessa now. As much as I want to just go up to him and beg him to want me…. I can't because he's my friend and he trusted me with his secret. He had enough faith in me to ask for help….I guess that's better than nothing. I don't know how I'm going to hold up when they make kiss faces to each other…. All I want is Zac. Is that so hard to ask for? Why can't just this once I get the guy. Vanessa Gets everyone… and as much as I want to keep them away, I know I'm just betraying there friendship.**_

_**Ashley**_

_**Status (Hurt)**_

* * *

**_Zac's Room_**

Zac lay across his bed staring at the wall.

"_How could I lie to Ashley like that_" he thought. "_How could I be such a – such a chicken_"

"_But I guess, it's expected…Seeing how she likes some guy. I wish it was me. Maybe I would've known if I wasn't such a chicken"  
"Man I'm a chicken….Maybe she did want me. That would explain her reaction"_

_"But maybe she was just shocked. I guess it's normal. But why was I such a chicken. I didn't want Vanessa. I mean, she's hot but for some reason I don't feel for her the same way I feel for Ashley"_

* * *

**With Ashley**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I know I just wrote like four entries but I've made up my mine. I won't try to win him. I won't try to ruin everything. I will make everything better; I'll even set them up. On a date, when we get back, that's perfect. I'll call the restaurant now.**_

_**-Ashley**_

_**- Status (denial)**_

* * *

**WITH ZAC**

"_I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to get off of my lazy butt and tell her the truth. That's it I got to stop being a chicken_" he thought jumping up and almost running to Ashley's room.

He took a deep breath then knocked on her door.

"Come in" She shouted tucking the journal back into her suitcase, and hanging up her cell phone.

He opened the door. "Ashley I have something to tell you"

"So, do I. I've just made reservations at the Roseau Monte's in California for you and Vanessa. All you have to do now is make the move" She explained.

_What?_ He thought ._What is she thinking?_

_Oh!_ She thought. _What am I thinking?_

* * *

**_okAY IT'S PRETTY SUCKISH.....BUT I HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS BUT I WOULD LOVE SOMEMORE....SO PLEAZE REVIEW_**

**_XOXO_**

**_-mALASIA_**


End file.
